


Gingerbread Alpha

by KindredIsa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Humor, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Christmas Fluff, Destiel LifeMark Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Destiel Lifemark Bang, Fluff, Gabriel pregnant, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Swearing, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Pups, Rating for Ending Mating, The Sweetest Christmas AU, cock blocking, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindredIsa/pseuds/KindredIsa
Summary: When Castiel Novak entered the National Gingerbread Championship, the omega never expected to reconnect with his highschool Alpha, Dean Winchester. As the gingerbread bakes, sparks begin to fly...Is that just the ginger or is their love in the air?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Micheal (Minor), Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 87
Collections: Destiel LifeMark Bang





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you for the creators & actors of supernatural of course. Also I would love to give a huge shoutout to the moderators for the Lifemark Christmas Movie BigBang 2020! This was my first year doing a big bang and I loved it! Also I want to thank my bud redamber for her help and input when creating this my beta readers, you know who you are also were amazing. Thanks for putting up with my insanity lol Love you all!

Castiel Novak was one of the best pastry chefs in town but it seemed luck was never on his side. After having gone to culinary school, Castiel had the pleasure of working for one of the top restaurants in their small town. Sadly that restaurant had been sold and with no money to hire a pastry chef, Castiel had lost his job. 

Castiel had risked a lot to go to school, even losing the love of his life in the process. Things happened and now he was living with his brother’s family. Things were starting to look up for the blue-eyed Omega. He had a job at his boyfriend’s design company as a secretary. It wasn’t a restaurant but it was something. The omega’s real passion was baking gingerbread.

For years, Castiel had perfected his art with precision but sadly he had yet to get into the finals for the American gingerbread competition. It wasn’t that he didn’t have the talent, it was that in the past years there had been no time. This year Castiel hoped his luck would change for the better. This Christmas, Castiel wanted to get the money needed to open his own bakery but it all deflated when he still hadn’t gotten any acceptance letter.

Castiel had put that to the side while he was busy creating a small gingerbread house for the office. It was his job to make everything perfect for the large annual Christmas party. What said Christmas better than gingerbread? Putting the final touches onto the house, Castiel smiled and took a photo for his portfolio. His nieces were watching him work when his omega brother Gabriel had entered the kitchen.

“Hey Cassie. That looks amazing! You really know how to make gingerbread masterpieces.” The blond smiled and snagged one of the leftover pieces. The moan that escaped his brother’s lips made Castiel cringe. It was not a bad thing that Gabriel loved his baking, but the obscene noise he had just made was something Castiel could do without.

“Would you and the gingerbread like to be alone, Gabriel?” Castiel teased and began to clean up the kitchen. 

Gabriel just laughed and popped the rest of the molasses treat into his mouth. “Hey, I can’t help it, Cassie. These are so good! And I’m eating for two now, you know.”

Castiel rolled his eyes and placed the dirty dishes into the dishwasher. “I noticed. I know you think I’m good at this, but I just wish that I could hear something from the competition. They didn’t even send me a rejection letter.”

Gabriel managed to catch a few crumbs into his hand, his golden eyes wide with shock. “Seriously? They haven’t contacted you at all? Cassie, I’m sorry. If they can’t see how good you are, fuck them.”

The twins looked up at their omega mother with wide eyes, both mouths open in shock. “Mommy said a bad word.” 

Gabriel cringed having forgotten the twins were nearby and turned pink. “Yes, Mommy was naughty. Don’t ever say what Mommy just said okay? That word is off limits to you two.” He then watched the twins scamper off while he and Castiel started to laugh.

Having gotten the kitchen cleaned up, both omegas went into the living room for some coffee knowing that everything would be alright. “I mean, I could use the money and I know you guys love having me here, but I kind of want to have my own place one day.”

“You will, Cassie. You have a great job right now and it will all work out soon. Did you hear back from the bank yet?” Gabriel sipped on his decaffeinated coffee and grimaced for a moment. He loved his coffee but without the caffeine, it was just amber liquid attempting to appease his taste buds. “Ugh. I want real coffee but with this pup, that won’t happen anytime soon.”

Castiel drank his own coffee and nodded. “The bank rejected my business loan again. Also, Gabriel, you are the one who wanted a third pup so you are on a strict decaf diet.”

“I know, I know. I’m the one who went off birth control before my heat and well now look at my Santa belly.” Gabriel laughed and noticed the twins were hungry. Getting up, the blond went to make a quick lunch for them. Cutting off the crusts, Gabriel soon got the pups situated while watching his brother.

He knew that Castiel wanted more from life. His dark-haired brother wanted pups, marriage and his own bakery. Gabriel just hoped one day he would get all of that. 

"I went to culinary school and broke someone’s heart to become a secretary?” Castiel murmured, gathering his bag with a sigh.

“Something will come. Trust me, you’re really good and you can live here rent free as long as you supply me with your cookies.” Gabriel grinned and snagged another one, nibbling while the twins ate their lunch.

Castiel’s smile widened with his mirth. “Deal. And save some of those for your mate. I’m sure Sam would want some too, you know.”

“Nuh uh. He got me preggers, he can deal without the cookies.” Gabriel laughed and finished the second cookie. Before Gabriel knew it Castiel was heading to work while he put the kids down for a nap.

It had been hard to be with Sam when his brother Dean was the love of Castiel’s life. They had broken it off years ago when they knew that they both wanted to go to culinary school. Castiel had even travelled to Europe to learn from the best pastry chefs in the world. The distance had made their relationship flounder, missing the physical connection they once had. It had been a mutual breakup but Gabriel and Sam hoped that they would get their shit together.

* * *

Castiel knew that the drive to work was always a time to reflect on his choices. He had been with Dean since high school and they both had tried to make it work. Sadly when both wanted to go to school, the distance had made the relationship difficult. There was no connection when they were apart.

Dean had gone on to marry Lisa and now had a son to care for after Lisa had passed away a few years ago. 

Castiel had returned to their small town after having travelled abroad, hoping to reconnect, but by that time, he was too late. Dean was already married with a pup and Castiel knew that they couldn’t be together. It had broken his heart but when he started working as a pastry chef, the omega managed to meet Micheal. Micheal had come into the restaurant for one of his newly created deserts. The alpha had liked it so much that he had to meet Castiel. It was now ancient history. 

When the restaurant had been sold, Castiel had lost his job so he then found work in Micheal’s company. He did more than any regular secretary and he was now in change of even more. Not only was he taking calls from clients, but he was also organizing the Christmas party.

The party wasn’t what Castiel had been excited about. Micheal had planned a very special date for the night. It was something that usually Micheal allotted to others to plan but this one was the alpha’s pet project.

Beaming with excitement, Castiel entered the building.

Walking towards his desk, Castiel put down his bags before he headed to the staff room. Noticing Micheal fighting with the keurig, Castiel smiled and shook his head. “You still haven’t learned how to make coffee huh?”

“I can plan and design just about anything but I still can’t get this damn thing to work,” the dark-haired alpha lamented. Micheal had dark eyes, dark hair and was built like a greek god. He always made Castiel shiver when he saw him. 

Pressing his lips to Micheal’s, Castiel smiled before making the coffee for his boyfriend. “So we're still on for tonight?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t miss it, Cas. By the way, how are the plans for the Christmas party going?”

“Better than last year, Micheal.” Castiel grinned widely and purred in the strong arms of his alpha. Tonight would be special and the omega couldn’t wait. From office gossip, many assumed that this was a proposal dinner and Castiel was more than ready to say yes. A part of him still wished that the one asking was Dean. Alas, the dirty blond, freckled alpha hadn’t asked him. 

“I knew I could count on you. I’ll pick you up around seven tonight.”

“Sounds good. I’ll see you later then?” Castiel nodded and watched Micheal leave the room with his coffee. Turning to face one of the other omegas in the room, Castiel hummed. “Let's dish about tonight, Charlie. Do you have any details yet from the boss?”

“No, sorry Cas. All I know is that he’s planning everything himself and wants to make this extra special. Do you think he’s going to propose?”

“Hmm… I don’t know but I hope so. I am beyond ready to mate and have pups.” Castiel smiled, blushing while he headed back down the stairs to his desk to start his work day. It was only part time but it had its perks, such as seeing his boyfriend most of the day.

Sitting down, Castiel picked up the phone on the first ring. “Hello, Milton Designs. Castiel speaking, how may I direct your call?”

The day was full of client calls but Castiel found that despite being busy, his mind was on the gingerbread competition and the special date his boyfriend had spent weeks planning. After he was done for the day, Castiel left the office to get ready for his date. 

Like clockwork, Micheal picked him up at seven to head out to dinner. Once they got to the parking lot of one of the restaurants in the main district, Micheal produced a blindfold and insisted on guiding Castiel to wherever they were going. The omega’s heart was fluttering and his stomach ached with suspense.

* * *

Castiel felt the butterflies building while he let Micheal lead him down the street in order to get to their dinner date. The black blindfold was something that allowed the omega to show his trust in the alpha. The walk down the main strip of restaurants made Castiel’s stomach growl with anticipation. “There are only eight restaurants in Haven. I’m going to figure it out.”

Micheal held onto his boyfriend and smirked. “Just one more step. Easy. I’ve got you.”

Passing by a few restaurants, Castiel perked up excitedly. “Oh, I smell garlic. That narrows it down to six restaurants.”

“Stop guessing, Castiel. You’ll know soon enough.” Micheal laughed and guided the omega to the restaurant of their choice. Heading towards the front door, the alpha smirked watching Castiel.

“You forget that this nose has gone to culinary school, Michael. This nose has been inside Michelin star restaurants!” Castiel commented and then snuggled into those strong muscled arms, scenting Micheal. Micheal didn’t have the same scent as Dean but it wasn’t unpleasant.

When the blindfold was removed, Castiel felt his stomach drop, now noticing the interior and the cursive design on the glass door. The DW symbol was clearly a sign that this would be one of his most intense dates ever. “Wait, why are we here?” The colour began to drain from his face.

“We’ve never been here before and it has the best pizza in town. I thought pizza was your favorite.”

“It is, but the reason we’ve never been here before is because it’s owned by Dean Winchester,” Castiel stammered, only to gulp at seeing the dirty blond alpha with the most incredible green eyes he had ever seen tending to a nearby table. The alpha was walking towards them and Castiel nearly felt himself swoon, glad that he’d put on a slick pad for the date.

Dean had been busy tending to the satisfaction of his guests at Winchester's Italian Bistro in the city of Haven. He then noticed there was a dark haired gentleman waiting for a table. “Hi, welcome to Winchester's Italian. Do you have a reservation here with us tonight?”

“Yes, it’s under Milton?” Micheal spoke firmly while he watched Dean grabbing the menus. The look on the owner’s face seemed to draw Micheal’s attention to both Dean and Castiel interacting. He would have said something but his phone rang after a quick introduction. “I have to take this, Castiel. I will meet you at the table.” Micheal walked away leaving the two to talk.

Dean felt himself grow flustered. This was the most beautiful male omega he had ever had the pleasure of dating. Sadly he had let Castiel get away and the omega was now dating someone else. “Hi, Cas. I thought you left town after Chez Phillipe closed down.”

Castiel gulped and felt his face flush. Dean had grown up to be even more enchanting over the years, forcing Castiel to struggle with speaking. “Umm... No, ah Micheal was able to get me a job at his firm so I’m still here.”

“Well that’s great, Cas! It sounds like steady work. But I doubt it’s as exciting as working in a kitchen,” Dean joked, winking at his former boyfriend. “I do hope that not working in a restaurant hasn't made you stop baking though.”

“Oh! Oh, no. I am still baking. I even enter a contest every now and then. Only downside is with all those celebrity chefs running around, there’s not much luck for us amateur bakers.”

“Amateur? Please, Cas. You’re a real pro. I mean sure the restaurant closed, but are you going to let that get you down? The Castiel I know and love would never let that stop him.” Dean grimaced once he realized what he had said, shaking his head. His emerald eyes watched Castiel’s azure ones. His stomach was in knots knowing that he couldn’t have the omega he truly wanted. “Loved. I meant loved.”

Castiel nodded and chewed his lower lip nervously. “Right...That is in the past.” The omega looked around the posh Italian restaurant and smiled. “I really do love what you’ve done with your father’s place.”

“Yeah, I turned it from two dollars for a slice of pizza and arcade to this place. Sam tends the books and I run the joint.” Dean laughed and then paused once Micheal had returned.

Taking the couple to their table, the blond alpha sighed when walking away. His green eyes gazed at Castiel with a longing burning in his heart. How had he let Castiel get away? How could he ever watch the omega he truly loved marry another alpha and be happy for him?

Dean left the front of the restaurant to tend to the kitchens, unable to watch Castiel with another alpha.

* * *

Dinner was going well with red wine, amazing food, and a romantic atmosphere. Castiel felt excited to see how the evening would turn out and took a bite of his pizza while looking at Micheal. Micheal seemed so nervous and Castiel found it rather adorable.

“This date had been so wonderful, Micheal. An amazing meal with such an amazing alpha in a restaurant that’s Christmas itself. I mean, look at the decor around here! They really went all out. Micheal, this is why I love you.”

Micheal smiled and took Castiel’s hands into his. “I know how much you love Christmas cheer. With that holiday spirit this is going to the best Christmas party we’ve ever had.”

Castiel smiled and sipped on his wine before he spoke. “I was also actually hoping for an I love you too.” The omega frowned but still hoped that the evening would be better. The sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach was returning, much to Castiel’s dismay. Why would they be discussing work right now and why wouldn’t Micheal return the sentiment?

“Oh Castiel, you know I do. But lately it’s so much more than that. In the past year you have filled in gaps that I didn’t even know existed.”

“Aww, Micheal, that is so sweet.” Castiel felt his heart quivering and was waiting for the right moment. Micheal had planned this perfectly and the omega was excited to run to Gabriel later with the big news. “I feel the same way.”

“I know this isn’t the job you’ve always dreamed of, but that’s why I want to give you a bigger role in my life. A role I didn’t think anyone would ever be able to fill.” Micheal smiled and took Castiel’s hand. Castiel held his breath and looked into Micheal’s chocolate eyes. His azure gaze glistening. “Castiel, I want you to be my office manager. It’s a lot of work but I figured with your culinary school debt you could use a raise and…”

Castiel pulled his hands away from Micheal, his head tilted to the side. “Wait… I’m sorry but did you bring me here to tell me about a promotion?” Castiel felt his voice breaking, realizing that this wasn’t what he expected nor was this going to be the happy ending he wanted. The job offer sounded amazing but right now work was the last thing on the omega’s mind. 

“I wanted it to be special. I was very impressed with that video conferencing system you installed.”

“Micheal, that's something I did at work. I’m your boyfriend and I thought that this dinner was about us.”

Castiel felt that once again, the alpha was proving that Castiel wasn’t a priority. The pain was suddenly turning from a slight sting to a full on gut punch. The smell of upset omega seemed to seep around them.

“What's wrong, Castiel? We’re a team. A team that’s going places. Milton Designs just had it’s best year ever thanks to you.”

Castiel swallowed before taking his red napkin from his lap and placing it back down on the table. “Yeah, alright. Thank you for the promotion, Micheal. I will do my best to make your party a success.”

“So we’re good?”

“As boss and employee,” Castiel replied and knew that this was the end of their relationship. The omega had been ready to settle down with Micheal, after having lost his chance with Dean Winchester. The most amazing night of his life was turning into one of his worst and the alpha sitting across from him clearly couldn’t see that. 

“I was hoping for a little more than that.”

“So was I. Micheal, I can’t come home to just spreadsheets. I don’t want to be part of a team. I want to be part of a couple.”

Micheal frowned. The alpha was confused, having hoped that this would make Castiel happy, but it seemed that tonight was a huge mistake from where the conversation was going. “Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No, it’s not, Micheal.” Castiel sighed and looked at the alpha, his blue eyes glistening with unshed tears. The past year had been for nothing, or so it seemed to Castiel. Micheal only seemed to care about his business and not his boyfriend. “I’m sorry but I don’t think we can be together anymore.”

Micheal watched Castiel stand up from the table. When it hit him, the alpha felt himself growl lowly. “Wait, are you breaking up with me? Why?”

“You’re a smart man. You’ll figure it out.” Castiel spoke with venom in his voice, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to run home and sob into a tub of ice cream. Leaving the restaurant and Micheal behind, Castiel began to think that he’d never find love again.

* * *

Castiel walked from the restaurant and sighed, looking into the nearby window of the next shop. The jewellry shop was almost calling to the omega with the engagement ring sitting there in the display window. With a sigh, Castiel wiped the tears that were already threatening to spill.

He was so upset that he didn't see Dean coming around the corner. “Oh, hey Dean.”

“Hey Cas. I was just getting more decorations from my car for the restaurant,” Dean said excitedly. Noticing Cas' tears, Dean immediately put the box down, wrapping his arms around Castiel, feeling the omega shaking. “Are you okay, Cas?”

“N… No…” Castiel began to sob in Dean’s arms, scenting him while he felt his heart being smashed into pieces. “I broke up with Micheal. Dinner was all about business… and I thought…”

“You thought he was going to propose. Dammit. Oh Cas, I’m so sorry.” Dean brought the sobbing omega to his black Chevy Impala to sit with him. He didn’t care about the box by that point.

All Dean wanted to do was hold Castiel, let him feel safe in Dean's arms while the omega cried his heart out. “Hey, do you want me to take you home?” 

Castiel nodded, his face soaked with tears. Dean helped him into the car before climbing into the driver’s seat. Handing Castiel a napkin, Dean started the car to take Castiel home.

“So where do you live?” Dean asked and watched Castiel with his own heart breaking. He never wanted to see the omega in tears nor have a broken heart. Castiel was too sweet and loving to deserve this.

“I live with Sam and Gabe right now.” Castiel sniffled and smiled sadly. “This car never changes does it?”

“Nope, Baby still purrs like a kitten.” Dean drove silently before he parked in front of his brother’s place and rose a brow at Castiel. “Seriously? You live with our crazy brothers and the twins? How do you stay sane, Cas?”

“Don’t know… I guess when we caught them in high school under the bleachers, we should have known they’d get married.” Castiel smiled sadly, watching Dean, only to giggle when the alpha did. 

“Yeah, I remember those two making out and when we caught them Sammy looked like he’d been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.” Dean felt near tears while he laughed hard with the memory. The two had caught their brothers making out and Sam groping Gabriel’s ass. 

“Technically he did. He had his hand down Gabe’s pants over his ass." Castiel laughed and remembered how fast the two had parted when they were caught. “Mom and Dad would have lost it if they’d seen those two or they’d gotten a call about it.”

“Heh yeah. I can only imagine what lecture Dad would have given Sammy on that one.” Dean smiled and then got out of the car. Walking to the other side of the car, Dean opened the door for Castiel. Taking the omega’s hand, the alpha smiled sadly. “Well good night, Cas.”

“Night Dean. Thank you for the drive home.” Castiel smiled shyly. He knew he was blushing even when he walked up the driveway towards the house. Watching Dean drive off, Castiel then entered the house almost purring.

Closing the door behind him as he entered the house, Castiel felt the pain rushing back.

“Was that Dean’s car?” Gabriel asked. It seemed he’d come down for a late night snack of ice cream. Seeing the look on his brother’s face, the blond’s golden eyes widened. “Cassie, what happened?”

Castiel ran into his brother’s arms and sobbed even harder while he told Gabriel what had happened.

"Aww Cassie, I’m so sorry. Let’s get some ice cream, get you into some comfy PJs and binge on anything you want to watch.” Gabriel led his brother to the living room for some much needed omega tlc.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel watched some baking shows with his brother while digging into his ice cream. “I don’t know, Gabriel. I really thought he was going to ask me to marry him. You know with the rose petals, the romance stuff. And what did he do? He gave me a promotion.”

“Geez, Cassie. That seriously bites, you know?” Gabriel spooned more ice cream into his mouth and handed over a tissue, knowing that the tears weren’t going to stop for a bit longer.

Castiel took the kleenex and sniffled again. “I know, but it would have been worse if Dean hadn’t been there to comfort me after.”

“Dude, is that why Deano’s car was here? Cassie, I thought you two broke that off years ago. You broke the poor alpha’s heart, you know.”

“Gabriel. Can’t you just let me mope in peace? I really thought Micheal was the one.”

“Cassie. It’s hard to take you seriously when you’re wearing bee slippers. And yeah, so Deano was there. We thought you two were meant to be. You were inseparable back in high school and you did kind of break his heart, remember?”

Castiel groaned and crossed his arms, showing an adorable pout. “I had no choice, Gabriel. When life puts that many obstacles between two people, you have to accept it. Just accept that it wasn’t meant to be.” 

Gabriel snorted in amusement. “Like the way Sammy and I had long distance issues when he went to law school? Seriously Cassie, when it’s meant to be it’ll happen. Besides, maybe this was a sign. Dean drove you home and you were at his restaurant. I think you two are supposed to be together.” 

Castiel finished his ice cream and licked the spoon thoughtfully. “Maybe, but it’s not like I’ll run into him again anytime soon. Stranger things have happened, I guess, but what are the odds?”

* * *

Castiel knew that coming back to the office would be stressful, considering his ex boyfriend was the owner of the company. He had just come in when Charlie rushed over to him with a look of pure shock on her face.

“Cassie, you broke up with Micheal?” Charlie asked when the two went up towards the staff room carrying the egg nog for the Christmas party. Castiel had noticed the looks that he was getting from the rest of the staff and frowned. “Oh, don’t worry about them. How are you doing?"

Castiel sighed and looked at his red-haired work bestie, heading into the staff kitchen. “Okay, I guess. Well, not really but I have to be professional since I can’t be the omega who’s crying in the eggnog.” Castiel felt tears once again pushing behind his eyes.

Charlie helped put the egg nog into the fridge before pulling her distraught friend into a warm hug. “Oh, Cassie. Maybe I should take care of the Christmas party.”

“No, no I can’t, Charlie. I can’t give Micheal another reason to demote me. Have you seen him yet today?”

“Oh Mr. I’m so tough and super awesome? No, he's hiding in his office. He doesn’t handle rejection well.”

“I know he respects my work so I just have to believe that things won’t get super weird," Castiel replied.

Micheal entered the staff kitchen while on the phone. Castiel decided that just because they weren’t dating anymore, that didn't mean they couldn't at least be friends. “Oh, hi Michael.”

“Mr. Novak,” Micheal said before he bolted from the room. Castiel was pretty sure the alpha was going to fire him.

“Great, it's weird.” Castiel groaned while he and Charlie left the staff room. The other staff members continued to stare at them both. “I don’t know, Charlie. Maybe I should look for a new job.”

“Dude, don’t do that! No one’s hiring at Christmas. Besides, you need to save up the money for your bakery.”

Heading down the winding stairs to his desk, Castiel sat down in his office chair. “I wouldn’t have to if I’d gotten anything from the gingerbread competition.” 

“Oh, that reminds me. This came for you.” Charlie grabbed a letter from her pile of mail for the company. “The janitor found it behind the mail bin. I really hope this isn’t anything important.”

Castiel took the letter and sniffled while he ripped the envelope open. Unfolding the letter, the omega figured it was just some letter that meant nothing. Reading the script, Castiel’s blue eyes widened in shock. “Oh! Oh my God!”

“What? Cassie, what is it?” Charlie asked and bounced a little excitedly. “Is it about your business?”

“No, you remember that gingerbread competition that I sent an entry out for? The reason I didn’t get a letter of rejection is because I got in.”

“No way? That is awesome, Cassie!” Charlie looked at the letter and cringed. “Oh boy, the final pieces have to be entered next week.” The red-haired omega smiled and nodded. “Well, you know what this means, right Castiel? You’d better start baking, dude, and show those other semi finalists that you are the best.”

Castiel’s eyes glistened with excitement. His emotions were almost overwhelming but with this letter, the omega had a feeling his luck was changing. This would be his Christmas miracle. 

After work, Castiel headed home to hear the shrill sound of the smoke detector. Entering the house, he saw Sam scooting his pregnant brother away from the oven while still on the phone.

“What is that smell?” The smell was overpowering. Castiel opened the kitchen window with a grimace to air the room.

“Oh, the twins decided to bake. Long story short, the oven is busted, Cassie.” Gabriel walked over to the kitchen table and held up one of the toy plastic pastry toys. The twins had decided to play bakery like their omega auntie Castiel, only to have the plastic burn in the oven. 

Castiel felt that his luck once again had decided to taunt him before kicking him square in the ass. With a whimper, the omega knew that he had to have done something horrible to have the luck he now had. Why were the fates against him? “Oh no. If the oven is gone how am I going to win?”

“Win what, Cassie?” Gabriel had managed to get the twins away from the kitchen by sending them to their room. Right now the pregnant omega wasn’t very happy with the girls for doing something so dangerous. He continued to air out the kitchen, the smell of burnt plastic making him sneeze. 

Sam went towards Gabriel, urging him away with a playful smack to his bottom. Despite the playful nature, the intent was clearly to make his pregnant omega leave the kitchen. “Out with you, Gabe. Those fumes are not good for you or the pup.”

Gabriel gave his husband a two fingered salute and purred. “Yes, Sir.” This only caused the adults to laugh. “So, what you were saying before my husband decided to swat my ass out of there?”

“The American gingerbread competition.” Castiel beamed and felt like he was going to jump, energy overwhelming him. The omega also felt the pressure of the tight deadline. Now with the oven destroyed, Castiel wasn’t sure if he’d even make it.

“I don’t understand. You mean the one here in town?”

“Yes! I never received a rejection letter because I got in. I’m a semi finalist!” Castiel’s voice chirped with his excitement. 

Gabriel smiled at his brother and shared the excitement, only to look back into the kitchen. “Aww crapola. Well we’ll have a new oven by Christmas so no biggy. That’s in what, seven days?”

“Gabriel my entry is due in six days.” Castiel pouted adorably once again, only to have Gabriel smirk.

“Okay, so we’ll figure it out and maybe this time I’ll put a lock on the damn oven.” Gabriel watched his brother and both began to figure out how to get the baking done. The oven was a bust and the twins had learned a valuable lesson.  **Don’t cook plastic toys in the oven** .

* * *

Gabriel had decided to take Castiel for a much needed day of shopping but they were no closer to discovering a solution. The blond frowned and watched his brother. “What about the Millers or the Singers?”

“No, the Millers have three pups and the Singers are elderly. I’d have to bake constantly to get this entry ready.” Castiel sighed. He was in a Christmas jam and both knew that this would slip through his fingers if they didn’t find an oven he could use. “I just need a damn oven. Who do we know that has a ton of ovens or just one I could use for this?”

Castiel’s blue eyes widened when they reached the table with new cookbooks. To say that the omega wasn’t drooling would have been a lie.

“Oh my God, Gabe. This is the newest book by Rowena McLeod! I didn’t know that it was out yet.” The omega grabbed the book like it was the most precious treasure in the world.

“Who?” Gabriel inquired, looking at his brother and then at the book. “Seriously, Cassie. You’re acting like that is the ring from Lord of the Rings. Who is this Rowena McLeod?”

“Are you kidding me, Gabriel? She is the Godmother of Gingerbread and her videos are amazing! Now if only I could find an oven.”

Castiel went to pay for the gingerbread recipe book when he noticed a tiny pup running up to him, embracing him in a tight hug. “Hey there, Ben. How are you?”

“I’m good. What are you doing here?” The pup inquired and that is when Castiel noticed that Ben wasn’t alone. 

Dean had been shopping with his young pup only to have Ben running up to Castiel. “Well fancy bumping into you. That’s two days in a row, I believe.”

Castiel blushed and was thankful for the slick pads he usually wore. They were second nature when he had been with Micheal. He never thought about it but he was thrilled that he wore them now. Looking at Dean, the omega nearly whimpered. The alpha looked amazing in his tight jeans, plaid top, and winter coat. He also smelt like Christmas. “Yeah, what are the odds. So what brings you down here?”

“Christmas shopping. And to be honest, I was hoping to run into you again, Cas. I seem to be in a bit of a bind. You see, Ben’s kindergarten teacher is on maternity leave and his substitute wants to have a Christmas party. We have to bake something and I was kind of hoping you could help us find an expert.”

“Seriously, Deano? Just ask him out already.” Gabriel laughed and nudged Castiel towards the alpha, forcing blue eyes to glare at the other omega.

“Yeah, you’re right. Castiel, do you know any expert bakers in town that can help us make some cupcakes?” Dean teased only to have Castiel tilt his head a little, making the alpha chuckle.

“Why don’t you ask this expert, Dean?” Castiel replied and then laughed at the stunned look on Dean’s face. “Alright, I’ll save you the embarrassment of admitting that you can’t bake worth your weight in salt. I’ll help you guys out.” 

Ben let out a whoop of excitement while Dean noticed the large book in Castiel’s arms. “What is that?”

“This alpha is the holy grail of gingerbread. This is going to help me with the competition this year.”

“Oh yeah? So you got into the semi finals? That’s awesome! Well I guess you’ll come by to the restaurant later today?” Dean asked and winked at Castiel, grinning mischievously. “So it’s a date then, Cas?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there. And it's not a good idea to open that can of worms.” Castiel said before Dean and Ben were on their way.

While paying for the book, Gabriel whistled at his brother. Castiel turned to look at the pregnant omega. “What?”

“Cassie, the can of worms is already open. If you have the bait on a hook, you might as well use the worms to go fishing.” Gabriel winked at his brother before they both continued their shopping excursion.

Castiel shook his head and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Yep, the can was open and Gabriel was right. It would be near impossible to close it again.

* * *

Gabriel had decided to get more Christmas ornaments out to put on the tree, only to find his brother walking around like a headless chicken. “Cassie, would you relax?”

Castiel kept rambling to himself while he sat on the couch. The omega was acting like he was going to his execution, making Gabriel grimace.

“I could ask, but what if it doesn’t work? I mean, yeah okay, I could ask him. What do you think, Gabe?”

“I think I’m going to refresh this cookie tray while you finish the conversation you’re having with yourself, Cassie.”

“No, no! Don’t go. I just... need some help here, Gabe. I mean do you think it would be okay if I asked Dean Winchester if I could use one of his ovens at the restaurant?”

“It should be fine. You two are old friends and you used to date the guy. He’s also my brother in law, so why not?” Gabriel went into the kitchen to reload the plate of cookies.

“But how do I ask him?”

“Easy. You say, 'Hey Dean, Can I borrow one of your ovens?'”

“Gabe! That is way too direct.” Castiel stammered and turned pink, causing the blond to laugh. The can of worms was definitely knocked over now.

“Well how about this? 'Hey Deano. Do you have any extra ovens lying around that I could use?'” 

Castiel burst into laughter and hit his pregnant omega brother in the arm with a soft pillow. “Seriously, would you stop?”

“You  _ looove _ him and you know it, Cassie. Cassie and Dean sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then come marriage… but in your case, pup comes first.”

Castiel growled and soon the two brothers were engaged in a gentle pillow fight. Despite being pregnant, Gabriel was able to get the advantage on his taller brother, forcing Castiel to laugh. Gabriel was relentless, ticking Castiel until both had to catch their breath. “Okay, okay! I’ll ask him!”

The omega laughed and knew that Gabriel wouldn’t stop until he said the key word. “Okay! I give, oh high and mighty trickster of the castle! I yield!”

Gabriel stopped and watched his brother, looking at him mischievously. “I accept your surrender. My terms are you march you cute omega ass over to Dean and ask him for an oven. If you’re lucky, he might put a bun in yours.” The golden eyed omega winked and Castiel choked on his coffee. The colour that flushed over Castiel’s face and the flood of slick told Gabriel everything he needed to know.

* * *

Castiel had managed to recover from his tickling match with his brother before he headed to the restaurant. The establishment was closed to prepare for the dinner service, but Dean had the kitchen already open. 

Castiel smiled before he and Ben got to work on some chocolate cupcakes with melted marshmallow snowmen for the topping. He had wanted the snowmen to be standing; they turned out to be melted instead. Taking it as a win, Dean took his son home to the sitter. 

Dean had returned to spot Castiel watching him and smirked. “Cas. Can I make you dinner for helping Ben out?”

“Dinner would be great, but I thought you had to be in the front tonight for the holidays?”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make you my world famous chicken parmesan before we open. Besides, I’m a cook at heart and I don’t get to be in the back much since two managers quit on me.”

Castiel nodded and smiled shyly. “I was also wondering... Dean, you know... with that competition in a few days or so... could I use one of your ovens?”

Dean nodded and took Castiel into the kitchen. Standing before one of the large industrial sized ovens, Dean pointed to one not being used. “You can use this one and this prep table, okay?” 

Castiel nodded and smiled. “That's perfect. Thank you, Dean.” The omega turned at the sound of footsteps and promptly gushed, seeing a face he knew too well. “Benny! How are you? I haven’t seen you since the other place shut down.”

Benny was a tall blue eyed Alpha with a heart of gold that Castiel had worked with at the other restaurant.

Taking a rag, Benny wiped his station before shaking Castiel’s hand, pulling him into a hug. “Castiel! How are you, brother?”

“Great! I’m entering the gingerbread contest and Dean is letting me use one of his ovens.” Castiel beamed, his excitement once against growing to the highest level possible. 

“That is awesome. We go to that every year! Let me know if you need anything. I’m almost done here and then we can brainstorm ideas for your piece. We can also make a shopping list since I buy supplies tomorrow.”

“That would be great, Benny. Thank you.”

Castiel looked at Dean and chewed his lower lip. “Dean, thanks for bringing me back into this world. I thought I was done when the oven broke at home.”

“Yeah I heard all about that. Sam told me the girls wanted to bake you some plastic treats," Dean said. "Hopefully you’ll still be grateful when your entry is covered in bite marks. Benny is a bit of a gingerbread fiend.” Dean laughed when Benny gave him a sour look, then they all got back to work.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel was sitting in front of his open laptop and frowned. The ideas were coming to him like waves crashing on rocks, but none really had struck him as  _ the one  _ yet. “So, any ideas on this entry?”

“Well I think I might have something. How about the Empire State Building? Or the Statue of Liberty?” Dean suggested, frowning in concern when Castiel shook his head. “Too big? What about the Golden Gate Bridge?”

“No, that’s not very Christmassy and the structure needs to be edible. Hmm… what about Santa’s village? We could get the stuff we'd need easily enough. The only downside is my membership to the kitchen supply store is expired.”

“No problem, mon cher. I’m going there tomorrow and you can come with me. Get whatever you need and we’ll rock this competition,” Benny supplied with Dean nodding his approval.

“Yeah, Benny goes there first thing. And seriously, whatever you need, Cas. Money's no object, so get the molasses and everything there,” Dean replied. He felt a sense of pride that he could be the cause of Castiel's happiness, being able to provide for the only omega that truly had his heart. If this was something that was important to Castiel, it was important to Dean.

* * *

The restaurant supply store was larger than Castiel remembered and that was from the outside. Benny had parked the van in the front and had picked him up at six as promised.

On the way into the store, Benny was reminding Ben what they needed to pick up. Apparently the last time Ben had come shopping with the alpha, he had gotten some basil that wasn't up to par.

Castiel laughed a little and shook his head. The pup was full of energy and ran inside while the two adults raced to keep up with him. Castiel was used to this considering he lived with Gabriel, the twins, and Sam.

Entering the store, the omega gasped in pure delight. This would be the perfect place to gather everything that he needed for his display.

The shopping cart was already loaded down with the things Benny needed for the restaurant and a few things that Castiel needed. Grabbing two large tubs of molasses, the omega was grateful for Benny’s strong arms to put them into the cart. Ben had run off to gather what he was asked to grab. It seemed to be a ritual with Benny and Ben when they spent early mornings for the restaurant. 

Walking towards the candy aisle and searching for the smaller touches he needed, Castiel sighed. “I wish I had more time for my entry, Benny. Santa’s village can go so many ways.”

“True, but don’t over think it, Castiel. A lot of people get stressed out with these contests and you’re good. You have the drive and the talent to bring home the golden gingerbread.” Benny replied. He smirked when Ben came running around the corner.

Ben has decided to grab a large bunch of ginger. Castiel had decided to use powdered ginger, but now cookies were definitely in order. Ben then ran to gather the other ingredients and Benny smiled fondly.

“Remind me why I bring you along, kiddo,” Benny teased when it was clear that Ben was playing favourites.

Ben just grinned and yipped happily. “Because my dad sleeps in on Saturdays and your wife also wanted to sleep in.” The pup then ran off while the adults laughed.

“He is such a cute pup.” Castiel grinned and laughed while they looked at the candy canes. These would be perfect for structure and decoration. Picking up a few, Castiel sighed, having been reminded of the twins for a moment.

“Yeah, he’s a handful, that pup. Just like his old man. He’s sharp as a tack and I swear he’s smarter than Dean too.”

“Wait, you don’t think Dean’s smart?” Castiel glanced at the alpha, frowning.

It seemed to Castiel that Dean was plenty smart, but Benny explained the differences. Dean was book smart and thought with his heart while Ben was more of a logical thinker. Both were brilliant in their own way. 

“The thing is with Dean’s parents gone, I’m one of the few he has left besides Sam, your brother, and the twins. He has Ben too, of course. I have to make sure that no one messes with his heart. You know, not letting history repeat itself."

Castiel gathered as many candy canes as he could find only to pause. His azure eyes watched the alpha carefully. “Benny, why do I have the feeling you’re trying to tell me something?"

“Because I am. I remember all those years ago when you broke the poor man’s heart,” Benny replied, his own blue eyes like ice, causing Castiel to shiver a little. It was clear that Benny didn’t know the whole story. No one truly knew why Dean and Castiel had never mated.

“You know I didn’t have a choice, Benny. I was in culinary school and Dean was spending all his free time coming up to see me. When his mom passed away, I saw how hard it was on his family. His dad couldn’t cope with Mary’s loss and the business was failing. I couldn’t let them lose it all and Dean having to take the slack.” Castiel sighed and felt tears glistening in his eyes, threatening to fall. “There are many things I regret about Dean and I, but if he lost the business… I couldn’t be the cause of that. I knew Dean needed to be with his family. It was the right thing to do at the time. I couldn’t be responsible for him pulling away from it all.”

Benny shook his head and frowned. “I… I’m sorry Castiel. I had no idea.”

“Not many did, Benny. I know Sam and Gabe understand in their own way but I know that Gabe still wonders about Dean and I.”

“But you moved back into town and you could have looked him up,” Benny supplied while they continued to load the shopping cart. “I know he has truly missed you, Castiel. You were his first true love and I doubt he’s ever forgotten you.”

“I thought of it but by then Dean was already married with a pup. Then Lisa passed away and I knew he needed to grieve. By that time, I had already met Micheal." Both nodded and soon they were heading out to get the car loaded. They made it back to the restaurant without discussing it further. 

Castiel had been surprised to find out that Dean didn’t have a Christmas tree yet, due to being a very busy alpha. With a smile, the omega bought the tree, his heart fluttering when he confided in Gabriel.

The tree lot was filled with various beautiful trees, but they both knew that Castiel’s heart was fluttering with his desire for Dean. Even if he’d seen Micheal at a distance. The pain that Micheal had caused Castiel was unmeasureable, but Castiel knew that his heart truly belonged to the past. He wanted his heart to officially belong to Dean Winchester.

The harder Castiel thought about it, the more he was certain that Dean was still deeply embedded in his beating heart. Work would be difficult with the new year. Office gossip was bad enough with the last day before closing for the holidays. That had been the day after Dean had rescued him like a white knight in shining armor.

Micheal arrived at the tree lot just as Castiel was about to leave with his tree. The alpha smelt amazing and looked almost broken knowing that Castiel wasn’t his omega. He also knew that he didn’t want to let Castiel go; if he could rescue the raven haired beauty, he would. “Hey, Castiel. I’m glad I caught you.”

“M-Micheal, what are you doing here?” Castiel stammered, his blue eyes widened in pure shock. Usually it seemed that Micheal hardly ever left the office except for work but then again the office was now closed.

“I wanted to congratulate you, Castiel. I heard about the contest and wanted to help out.”

“Really? Help how exactly?” Castiel inquired while he struggled to find one reason to escape the alpha, at least until the party. Crossing his arms over his chest, the omega waited. “And how did you know I would be here?”

“Charlie told me you’d be here. Anyway, I wanted to come and apologize to you, Castiel. I know I was a bit standoffish at the office the other day and I felt kind of blindsided. I also thought about what I wanted to do to support you. I have been doing some reading on these contests and heard that a lot of them have sponsors. So, hear me out. You come work in the large kitchen at the lake house property, wear a company apron, and I’ll cover the cost of everything you need.”

“Why would you want to do this?” Castiel stammered but then almost purred at the thought of working in the large industrial sized kitchen in the newest show home. It was amazing and would be right on the lake. With Micheal, the omega was certain this was more about showing off his business than helping Castiel. 

“My research showed me that these contests get a lot of publicity and that would be great advertising for Milton designs. You’re an employee of Milton’s, and I miss you, Castiel. So what do you say? Yes, I know that you’re not too pleased with me and I know that I didn’t show you how amazing you are. I should have supported you and your incredible talents. I’m not saying that you have to give us another chance, Castiel. I just want to help you with this.”

Castiel sighed and unlocked his car door, then turned back towards his ex boyfriend. “That seems really great and all Micheal, but I want to do this one on my own. Thank you though, and I’ll see you at the party this afternoon.” Castiel got into the car and drove off, leaving Micheal to stand in the lot alone. 

Clearly the alpha was beyond clueless about omegas and the way to win them over wasn’t like a sports team. They wanted romance, love, to feel that they mattered to their alpha. Micheal didn't want what Castiel wanted any longer. For some time, he was fine with their relationship, but now things were beginning to shift away and drifting to another alpha in Castiel’s life.

* * *

The drive to Dean’s place was not something that Castiel ever expected to find himself doing, but there he was. He had parked the car and headed towards the front door, quivering with nerves. What if Dean didn’t like the idea or thought it was an affront to his alphaness that Castiel had bought him a tree? It was Christmas and every pup needed a tree. Standing out on the corner ready to ring the bell, Castiel shivered. He was doing this for Ben and not Dean. He continued to remind himself of that, but found it wasn’t working. He knew in his heart that he was doing this for the both of them.

Dean had come to the door, looking confused, but then handed Castiel the keys to the restaurant. “Hey Cas, I usually don’t get in early but you can get a head start if you like.”

“Um, thank you, Dean. That’s not exactly why I came here.” Castiel felt his stomach coiling in tight knots, acid spewing into his stomach threatening to cause the omega to throw up. “Um, I was chatting with Ben today and he said you didn’t have a tree, so I got you one.”

Dean grabbed his housecoat and boots. Putting them on, the blond alpha left the house, his emerald eyes wide with disbelief. “Seriously? Um, thanks Cas, but I think I’ve got Christmas covered, you know?”

“Well I think someone would beg to differ, Dean. I heard from the gingerbread vine that you don’t have a tree.”

Dean sighed and brushed a hand through his hair. “You know, it’s great that you’re taking an interest in Ben. It’s just taken me so long to get the hang of this single dad thing and with work... I’m doing my best here, Cas. I know I’m not perfect and the house isn’t flooded with Christmas cheer. Geez, you’re making me look like the villain here.”

Castiel gulped and nodded. He hadn’t expected Dean to feel outnumbered, nor that he wouldn’t take the tree. Feeling foolish, the omega frowned. His scent soured when Castiel looked down. He had wanted to perform a kind gesture but instead it was turning out to be a disaster. “Look, I’m sorry, Dean. I didn’t mean to step on your toes. I can take it back to the lot.”

Dean sighed and turned back towards the house. Seeing the look on Ben’s young face, Dean paused to reevaluate how he was handling everything. With the restaurant being so busy, Dean hadn’t truly had much time to be with his son, or to decorate the home. Usually when the alpha returned home, he was cleaning, repairing anything that needed to be mended, and looking after a young pup. “No, it’s okay, Cas. We could use a tree and besides if I had you take it back, I would have a pup mutiny on my hands.” Dean grabbed the tree and carried it inside, thanking Castiel. 

Castiel watched the alpha head back inside and almost purred. Sure it hadn’t gone as planned, but Ben would have his Christmas tree.

Heading back home, Castiel returned just in time for a pup snowball war. Castiel laughed and headed back towards the house, standing with Gabriel.

“I see no tree on top of the car. I’m guessing Deano got his gift, huh Cassie?” Gabriel asked, smirking when the twins started a snowball war with Sam. Snow was flying everywhere. Gabriel shivered when the pup inside him kicked. The little one clearly was enjoying the fun as well or maybe the pup was now having soccer practice. “Whoa easy, kiddo," he said fondly. "Watch out for momma’s bladder.”

“Yeah, Ben got his tree, but I really blew it with Dean.” Castiel frowned and watched the twins, gasping when a barrage of snow came flying at him. The war was on and the omega fired a few shots at the pups. Gabriel was right about the tree not being a good idea, but he couldn’t do anything about it now. 

The pups soon went in to have lunch. Meanwhile Castiel quickly showered, dressed, and headed towards Milton Designs. The gauntlet was about to begin, swords drawn. The office gossip was about to commence.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

The Christmas party seemed to be going well, even with Castiel having to be around his gossiping coworkers. Needless to say he knew that a few were calling him a knot slut that wouldn’t put out. Others were saying that Micheal had wanted to bend him over his desk and Castiel put out but then broke up with the boss. It was almost always about Castiel not being what an omega should be. Submissive and happy to please their alpha. It was all just speculation considering they hadn’t even spent their ruts or heats together. 

Castiel had been busy with the party but it was hard to ignore the looks he was now receiving. Other omegas seemed to feel for him while some alphas were on Micheal’s side.

Walking around to check on the food, Castiel noticed that the caterer had yet to arrive. They were texting just as the omega was about to panic.

Panic set in immediately as he read the message. The catering crew wasn’t going to make it since their van broke down.

Castiel wanted to scream, cry and break down immediately. How much more pressure could this season put him under?

Grabbing his phone once again, Castiel whimpered, knowing that this was a huge favor to ask. Would Dean even talk to him right now? He had messed up with the Christmas tree idea and who’s to say that Dean wanted to help him out now? Dean was doing so much for him already.

Dean had been in the restaurant when he’d gotten the frantic call from Castiel about the food. It seemed that despite Dean being, as Benny called him,  _ an asshole about the tree _ , the omega still reached out to him. His emerald eyes seemed to spark when he heard Castiel’s voice. A shiver ran down his spine and before he knew it, the alpha was off to the rescue.

* * *

Dean had managed to get to Milton Designs with some small pizza bites. The only reason he did this was to help Castiel out. To be honest, he didn’t really like Micheal. The other alpha appeared to be rather self conceited and clearly didn’t deserve a sweet omega like Castiel. 

The business was far more important than the most beautiful omega Dean had ever seen. A gorgeous smile, raven hair, and the most enticing blue eyes that Dean had ever seen. The way that Castiel’s azure eyes lit up every time he and Dean were together. Castiel also had an amazing laugh that bubbled from the omega whenever he was truly happy. Dean wanted to give him that, but the alpha was too frightened of their past. Hearts had been broken before, and if the phrase "history repeats itself" held any truth to it, he and Cas were never meant to be together.

“Oh my god, Dean, you are such a life saver, thank you.” Castiel gushed and then chewed his pink lower lip, watching the alpha, and smiled. Dean had come to his rescue only to find the omega smelling sweet, a mix of ginger and orange. “I swear you’re like my knight in shining armor.”

“Nah, I’m nothing like that, Cas. I’m just glad I could help. To be honest about the whole tree thing, I figured you wouldn’t want to talk to me right now.”

“How’d you figure?” Castiel leaned against one of the counters near the catering tables in the back. He could sense that Dean wanted him, but both of them knew the disaster that was their dating history. 

“The last bit of time has been really hard for me with Lisa gone. I have a pup and with the restaurant being so busy, I’m finding it hard to manage both. I know I dropped the ball on the tree and Christmas. I mean, who the hell forgets to get a damn tree for their kid?” Dean lamented, tempted to slam his fist into the nearby counter in frustration. 

“Dean, you’re not a bad alpha or a bad father. This is all pretty new to you and you’ve been busy. If you would just ask for help once in a while, you might get it.” Castiel smiled and placed a hand on Dean’s arm. His calming scent seemed to relax the alpha.

Grabbing the large red delivery bags, Dean headed towards the front door to get to the van they used for deliveries. He was ready to head back to the restaurant when he noticed Castiel running behind him with the last bag.

Emerald eyes watched the beauty before him, his lips aching to kiss and taste. No one moved to act on their desires. For the moment, life stood still despite everything that went on around them. Alpha and omega were lost in time.

* * *

Micheal Milton had been watching Castiel closely. It seemed that the omega was becoming more involved with Dean Winchester and it was clear there were sparks between them.

Walking towards Charlie, Micheal continued watching Castiel and Dean still talking outside. “What does Dean have that I don’t?" he wondered. "I get that they both have cooking in common and he’s helping Castiel with the competition. What do I have to do to prove to Castiel that I love him?”

“I don’t know what you can do, Michael," Charlie answered. "Considering you hurt Castiel’s feelings before. An omega wants to feel loved, cherished, and not be just a commodity.”

“That’s it! I know what I need to do. I need to make a huge gesture, and maybe this competition is the perfect setting. You’re a genius, Charlie,” Micheal mused. His eyes flashed alpha red as he saw Castiel and Dean flirting, touching, and laughing outside. 

The party continued to go on around the alpha but his attention remained on the two men outside together. Watching Dean leave and Castiel return, Micheal made a vow that he would make a grand gesture to Castiel and prove that he wanted him for life.

* * *

Castiel appreciated that the party was a success but he had far too much work on his hands. After getting out of his party clothes, the omega headed to the restaurant in order to begin the gingerbread. He was already working on the dough just as Dean entered the kitchen. 

Dean watched Castiel sprinkle flour onto the wooden surface before slamming the dough down. The alpha leaned against the door frame to watch the beauty work his magic. The smells of ginger and cinnamon drove the alpha insane. The strong arms working on the dough, kneading and rolling the dark concoction, were enticing. “Looking like you have a lot done already, Cas.”

Castiel smiled and rolled out more dough before he put it in the oven to bake. Looking up, his blue eyes shone with excitement. “Yeah, it’s going well. Once again, thanks for letting me make my entry here, Dean.” Grabbing more dough, Castiel began to knead some into a square sheet, cutting the design he needed. His arms were becoming tired, but he couldn't take a break. It would be a miracle if he got his entry ready in time. 

Dean moved closer to his former boyfriend, washing his hands before he placed them on the dough. Reaching over Castiel’s hands, his hands caressing the omega’s, Dean noticed the slight shiver. “Sorry. I just wanted to help. You’re getting tired. Just let me take over for a bit.” 

Castiel watched Dean for a moment before he allowed Dean to take over.

Castiel felt himself getting warm. Dean's strong hands working the dough caused slick to dribble from between Cas' cheeks. The sweet scent of omega arousal and contentment flooded the kitchen.

Soon they had begun to assemble Santa’s village together. It was as if they had never broken up and for both of them, this was the magic of gingerbread.

It was well past midnight when Dean drove Castiel home. The long drive back to Gabriel’s place was surreal, knowing that something was changing in them both.

Castiel blushed when he went back inside. He rushed to his room and took a quick shower to clean up, hoping that they weren’t rushing into anything. If they weren’t meant to be, then why was fate pushing them together?

Castiel let out a soft sigh and frowned. Lying in bed, Castiel soon fell asleep, wondering what Christmas had in store for him. It seemed that he and Dean were feeling something, but would they ever find happiness or would this all crumble like old cookies?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

The entire Winchester home was filled with Christmas music and decorations. Castiel had come over to help Dean and Ben spruce up the house. Ben had been so excited about the tree that it was only natural that they worked on the entire living room. Dean and Castiel were laughing while they sang cheesy Christmas tunes. Ben was busy creating paper ornaments while the two adults worked on putting them on the tree. 

Castiel grabbed the long strand of red and green looped garland to wrap it onto the tree. Standing on the step stool, Castiel struggled to get it around only to yelp worriedly. The stool was getting wobbly. In a blink of an eye he found himself in Dean’s strong arms. The omega giggled while Dean held him bridal style. Panting a little with his eyes darkening to violet for a moment, Castiel blushed. “Thanks.”

“Wouldn’t want you to get hurt while wrestling the Christmas tree.” Dean smirked and gently put Castiel down. “Besides I like coming to your rescue, Cas.” The alpha hummed while he helped the omega get the tree properly decorated. Ben watched them and chirped excitedly. It seemed that his alpha dad was falling hard for Castiel. 

Once the whole house smelled like Christmas, Castiel left to head home. He had brought some of his display home and went to work like a crazy Christmas elf. He was decorating with the piping bag when Gabriel came in for a snack. 

“Bringing your work home with you, Cassie?”

“Yeah, just working on some embellishments on the clock tower. Most of the baking is done but there is some more delicate stuff I can do here.” Castiel bent down to continue icing the brown cookie tower.

Gabriel snagged a tub of ice cream and watched his brother. His golden eyes gleamed with both pride and amusement. “Since when does Santa’s village have a clock tower?”

Castiel looked up and frowned. “Well how else would Santa know it’s Christmas time? Seriously? Gabriel, you have no imagination.”

“Whoa.” Gabriel raised his hands in surrender. “Easy, Cassie. It was a joke. I’m trying to get you to loosen up. How long has it been since you’ve gotten any real sleep?”

“I’ll get sleep when I’m done with this part.” Castiel’s ocean eyes glanced at his brother. “I promise. I’ll get to bed right after this. Get your pregnant butt to bed,” Castiel teased. The blond stuck his tongue out at the other omega.

He watched Gabriel head off to bed before he covered the clock tower and headed to bed himself. Tomorrow would include a lot more work, but he was almost done. Santa’s village was looking amazing, but how would he sell it to the judges? Only time would tell.

* * *

Castiel had managed to get some sleep before he returned to the restaurant. The omega was almost done with his work when Dean entered the kitchen. Taking out a tray of gingerbread, Castiel placed it on the table. Leaning down to grab his piping bag, Castiel let out a hissed whimper when his bare hand touched the hot tray. “Owww!”

Dean immediately went to the omega and frowned gently, taking Castiel’s hand to check it. “Did you burn yourself, Cas?”

“Yeah… I guess I’m not really thinking right now.”

Dean grabbed an ice pack before placing it on Castiel’s burnt hand after wrapping it in a towel. “Yeah. How much have you been sleeping? I know this contest is a really big deal but you need to take a break.”

Urging Castiel to grab his coat, Dean made sure that they took a break. Dean knew that he wanted Castiel to be his omega but that was in the past. They were supposed to only be friends but everything about Castiel made him want to howl at the moon.

Castiel hissed at the sensitive sensation in his hand but followed Dean outside.

Snow was falling and the street looked like a huge gingerbread display. The shops, the snow, and even the lights just screamed  _ magical _ to him. It seemed even taking a break couldn’t get Castiel to think of anything besides the competition.

“Thanks, I guess I needed a break. I can’t believe I burned myself, but I guess that's the hazards of working in the kitchen, huh?”

“Well yeah, but you’ve been working nonstop and not getting enough sleep either,” Dean replied while they went to grab some hot chocolate as they went for a nice walk. The night air was crisp but refreshing. 

“Mmm, candy cane hot chocolate? Dean, you remembered.” Castiel moaned in pleasure while he sipped the chocolate treat. His omega self was yipping happily being around Dean once again. “Thanks, Dean. I really needed this.”

“My pleasure as always, Cas. You know a lot has changed in Haven since you were stuck inside with all that gingerbread,” Dean teased. Despite his reservations, he wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders to keep him warm.

“Oh? Like what?” Castiel shivered, feeling a spurt of slick leaking onto the absorbent pad he wore. At the rate he was going with Dean these past days, he would use up most of his supply. Leaning into Dean’s arms, the omega purred, his exhaustion growing.

“The coffeehouse at the marketplace is now selling half price peppermint lattes, and the big santa parade got new lanterns and costumes.”

“Wow. I remember that parade! We used to go that every year and Gabe kept trying to see if he could pull Santa’s beard off. He never did get that close to Santa.”

Dean laughed. “Yeah, well Santa knows when pups are being naughty. Gabe always was a mischievous pup and now has a few of his own.” 

Castiel giggled and smiled. “Aww, hey this bench is still here. Remember? This was the bench you first asked me out on. It still looks like it did back then.”

Dean grinned and sat down, tugging Castiel to sit down with him. “Yep, I was so nervous. I used to think of it as the bench of terror.”

“Why?”

"I didn’t know if you were going to say yes. I was so scared of asking you that I almost pissed myself,” Dean admitted, blushing when Castiel laughed. “No, it’s true! This gorgeous male omega was always sitting next to me in Biology and I wasn’t sure if he’d say yes.”

Castiel laughed and winked at Dean playfully, leaning into the alpha. “Well I did ask to borrow your lip balm in class. That was kind of a sign to ask me out. So there was a guarantee I was going to say yes.”

Dean shivered and then smirked. “Yeah, I guess so. You know that I kept that lip balm way past the expiration date, right?”

“You did? Dean, you hound dog.” Castiel laughed which resulted in Dean laughing as well. Finally standing up after finishing their hot chocolate, Castiel beamed. “I had the hots for you in school, Dean.”

“I never would have figured that out but I guess high school was awesome with you there. It went by so fast and before I knew it, we were both adults.”

“That doesn’t mean we can’t still play around, you know.” Castiel’s blue eyes sparkled. Reaching down, he grabbed a snowball and tossed it at Dean. Soon a full out war started with both able to fully enjoy their time together. To Castiel, it felt like they were back to being love sick teenagers. 

Dean laughed joyfully and when Castiel slipped on some ice, Dean caught him easily in his arms. Looking down at the soft panting lips, Dean couldn’t help his building desire. Bending his head, the alpha kissed the only omega that he had ever truly loved. The omega that had broken his heart. 

Castiel wrapped Dean in his arms, deepening the kiss. A fire was burning inside his belly and his wolf was howling. Pulling away, flushed and aroused, Castiel panted while watching Dean. “We… We should get back to work.”

“Um yeah. You have a competition to win and it’s getting cold out here,” Dean murmured. His nostrils flared. He could smell slick and wanted nothing more than to bend Castiel over, rip his pants off and claim him.

Heading back inside, they both got back to work. Shy smiles and lustful looks didn’t go unnoticed by the restaurant staff.

* * *

The next morning Dean decided to grab some coffee for Castiel, knowing that the omega was in the kitchen. Walking inside, he noticed that the blue-eyed beauty had finished his gingerbread piece and it looked amazing. Later on there would be a press conference for the competition. Watching Castiel explaining his gingerbread masterpiece, Dean felt the gush of desire and pride for Castiel.

Castiel smiled at Dean before he waved. Dean waved back just as timidly. Looking back at his piece, Castiel beamed. “Now there is a chill in the air outside so the reindeer will stay all cozy and warm. This property won’t stay on the market for long. And its elf dormitory with a state of the art coal cellar and a working gym? This is the perfect location for any savvy santa.” The omega grinned and waved Dean over. “Sooo… what do you think?’

Dean smiled and looked at Castiel, handing him a coffee. “What do I think? I’m proud of you, Cas. This looks amazing.” Watching the others head back to work, Dean sighed. “Um, can we talk for a moment? I know you tend to panic sometimes and I’m telling you  _ don’t _ but you should read this news article.” Handing the newspaper to Castiel, he watched the blue eyes widen.

“What is this? Are you serious? Rowena MacLeod is entering the contest? But she doesn’t even live here." Castiel began to pace the kitchen, wringing his hands into his apron. His eyes widened with sheer panic. 

“Cas. It’s going to be okay. She’s only one contestant and it’s last minute so chances are she won’t have time to make an awesome piece.” Dean struggled to get Castiel to stop pacing. Turning the omega to face him, Dean tilted his chin to look at him. 

“I don’t think you understand, Dean. She’s the Godmother of Gingerbread. She’s written six books and she’s got three tv shows! She also has an entire brand behind her.”

“And you’ve got people behind you, Cas. Those that know and love you. We know you will be in the winner’s circle. This is just one person. We will be with you through this."

“But I won’t know who else I’m competing against until this afternoon at the press conference. What if I flounder?”

“Castiel. We will find out later today but if you keep worrying about the future, the present might just pass you by.” Dean watched the omega’s blue eyes glisten. “I’m going to be there with you.”

“You will?” Castiel felt a little bit better knowing that Dean was going to be there with him. Snuggling into the alpha’s strong arms, the omega nervously hummed. His body was shaking knowing that his dreams could be slipping through his fingers.

“Yep, I will. Besides, I know you have amazing talent. I guess you could say I’m a little invested in seeing you show off. You always had the most talent in this entire town and if I’m biased, then let me be, okay Cas?”

Castiel nodded but still felt like he wouldn’t be able to win.

Setting his showpiece off to the side, the omega quickly prepared to head to the news conference. His nerves didn’t seem to feel any better when he spotted his brother and Sam there. He didn’t want them to see his horror when the Godmother of Gingerbread wiped his ass later on.

Standing with the others and Dean, Castiel waited. Hoping that if he only needed to beat one person, let it not be his hero.

* * *

The cameras were rolling and Bela Talbot smiled while she spoke to everyone in attendance. “I’m Bela Talbot and I would love to welcome you all to the twenty-fifth American Gingerbread Competition! We have some new rules for you all. This year we are allowing you all to include a double battery powered device in your show pieces. This of course still means that your structure must be entirely edible.”

Castiel and the others clapped with excitement. They all knew that their pieces would get even more challenging. If the devices worked, the gingerbread would really move before everyone’s very eyes.

Bela smiled and continued to speak on the competition. “And now to announce our semi-finalists this year. First we have Charles Brown from Milwaukee and he’s sponsored by SK Footwear. Up next we have last year’s winner Jill Hansen. She is a pastry chef from Montreal. Our third finalist -- and I’m very proud to announce this one -- is from right here in Haven, former pastry chef Castiel Novak.” 

Castiel waved timidly and blinked under the blinding lights of cameras wanting to take his photo. Not used to this attention, Gabriel and Dean had to keep him from bolting from the conference. His heart was rapidly beating and he knew that so far he was going to be alright. Then the last contestant had the omega trembling.

“We also have a very special contestant joining us this year. All the way from Europe, would you please give a round of applause for Rowena MacLeod!” Bela Talbot started to clap when the lovely red-haired woman walked towards the stage. Everyone in gingerbread knew who she was and how amazingly talented she was.

Rowena smiled and watched the crowd before her. Her eyes gazed over the others, knowing that a lot of them were excited. She could imagine that others were worried that she was competing but this was all in the spirit of Christmas and gingerbread. “Thank you all for having me. While I’m not from around here, I know how important this contest is to Haven. That is why I’ve decided to not work independently. I’ve teamed up with a local sponsor and will be entering with Milton Designs.”

Castiel suddenly felt his stomach twist into acidic knots, turning to glance at Micheal. If he had felt worried before, the omega now felt sick to his stomach. Gabriel held him in his arms and Dean narrowed his green eyes towards Micheal. This was worse than any other betrayal.

“And I thought I couldn’t feel any worse.” Castiel whimpered, feeling the icy claws of betrayal pierce his heart.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel was whining nervously and pacing the kitchen in Gabriel’s home. The blond omega knew that his brother was completely trashed by what Micheal had done to him. 

“I’ve heard of guys doing crazy things to get back at their exes but this is a whole new low. I mean, sponsoring the grandmother of gingerbread?” Gabriel growled and ate one of the sugar cookies Castiel had baked earlier. “Dude, is that edible glass?” His golden eyes noticed the colourful sugar glass that his brother had pulled out of the oven for it to cool.

“Godmother of gingerbread, Gabe! And yeah, it is. If I’ve learned anything besides how big a sleazeball Micheal is, I know I'll have to up my game if I’m going to win.”

“Honey, you can’t put all your eggs in one basket and there are other ways to kick Micheal’s ass.”

Castiel smiled and watched Gabriel, his azure eyes shining with determination. “I plan to. I’ve spent the last five days living the most amazing dream and I’m terrified that I’m going to wake up. I’m scared that things are going to go back to the way they were before.”

“Uh huh. Have you ever considered that you feel this way not just because of the contest?” Gabriel challenged and winked at his brother. “You’ve been spending a lot of time with Deano. Do you think you might be feeling a bit differently because of that strong, strapping alpha?”

Castiel titled his head to the side and ran a hand through his hair. “Ugh. You’re right as always, Gabriel.”

Gabriel smirked and brought up a hand, cupping his ear. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“Knock it off, Gabe. I said you’re probably right. I just never really thought that hanging out with Dean would bring back all these emotions that I tried to bury. I don’t know what to do.”

“I do. Can is open so go fishing and tell Dean how you feel already.” Gabriel grinned and watched his brother grab his phone. “No! Cassie, not in a text! Seriously go to him and tell him. Don’t make me put icing in your hair.”

“I’m not going to tell him over text. I just said I wanted to chat with him, that’s all.” Castiel confirmed, showing Gabriel the message. “See?”

“Okay fine. But if you chicken out, I’m pouring eggnog all over your head and putting molasses in your shampoo.”

Castiel laughed and shook his head. “Fine, deal. I’ll tell him tonight… Somehow.”

* * *

Castiel entered the restaurant and groaned. The whole piece wasn’t enough to win. He began to work on something else when Dean came into the kitchen. 

“I have two pieces of good news, Cas. First, Ben’s teacher emailed me and everyone loved his cupcakes so much, she asked if he could do a demo for Valentine’s Day.”

“Wow, that is amazing. And the second bit of info?”

“I got you this.” Dean handed Castiel an envelope. When the omega opened it, blue eyes widened, tilting his head in question. “My Christmas bonus came early this year," Dean explained. "So I got a ticket for Ben, myself, and the kitchen staff.”

Castiel shook his head despite his tears, his scent beginning to sour. “That is so sweet, Dean. But I don’t know.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t want to drag everyone out to see me lose," Castiel admitted. He felt tears threatening to push out and fall onto the counter.

He had already thought himself unworthy against Rowena and he couldn’t disappoint everyone. “I’m sorry, Dean. I’m just feeling a bit too much pressure here. Could we dial it down a bit?”

“Yeah, sure. I’ll tell the kitchen staff not to come. But Cas, win or lose, we are all rooting for you.” Dean frowned as he then noticed the mess on the nearby table. Finding Santa’s village now in broken pieces, Dean looked to Castiel in dismay. “What happened to the village?”

“My nieces apparently thought it was delicious. Look Dean, I just feel like it’s not enough to bring home the gold. With the opponent I’m up against, I need to up the wow factor. I need to impress the judges. What do you think of this instead?”

Dean looked at the gingerbread sculpture Castiel had been working on and shook his head. The cookbook was open to the page that showed the piece and he growled in disappointment. “I think it’s a perfect imitation of Rowena’s work.”

Castiel took the book from Dean’s hands and felt tears threaten to fall once more. His felt like the sour scent of disappointment would overwhelm even his own sense of smell. “Dean, you don’t understand. Rowena is my competitor. I have to get inside her shoes to win this and think about what she would do right now.”

“Dammit, Cas! I’m not interested in what this Rowena would do! I’m interested in knowing what Castiel Novak would do," Dean argued. He could smell the frustration and burnt smell of sad omega from a block away.

“That’s a nice sentiment but you don’t understand the pressure I’m under, Dean.”

Dean took Castiel’s hands into his before lifting the omega's soft chin to look into his eyes. “Castiel. I’ve known you your whole damn life. I see you and I know that you can make Christmas out of anything. That includes puddles of melted frosting. I also know that you make people feel something with what you make. You just need to trust your talent.”

“You realize that my entry has to be up by the end of tomorrow morning? Everything is at stake.” Castiel confided in Dean, knowing that the alpha may have all the confidence in the world but that wouldn’t change things now.

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t get it. I mean you are just giving up on yourself.” Dean sighed and felt defeated. He had been so excited for Castiel and now not even the omega felt like he could win this. What miracle would change Castiel’s stubborn mind? “Your text said you wanted to talk to me about something?”

“I’m sorry. I just can’t.” Castiel grabbed his winter coat and left the kitchen feeling tears now spilling from the ocean in his eyes. The pain was too fresh even after all this time. How could he have been so stupid as to let himself fall for the Winchester alpha yet again?

* * *

Dean watched Castiel leave, dumbfounded by the sudden departure, only to have Benny growl at him. The other alpha took Dean’s arm and pulled him to the bar. “Where are we going?”

“For a good chat," Benny replied and pointed to the stool. “Sit.”

Dean grudgingly sat down and pouted for a moment. “Why do I get the feeling I’m being sent to the principal’s office?”

“Because you are, Dean.” Benny grinned and handed Dean a drink while they chatted. “When your dad died, he asked me to look after you.”

“Yeah and I’m a grown man now, Benny. I have work to do. Is this going to take long?”

“That depends on you, Dean. Why are you giving Cas such a hard time about this contest?”

Dean sipped on his drink and sighed. “I want him to trust his talent, Benny. I don’t want this to end badly for him.”

“Uh huh. You want to know the truth, Dean?” Benny inquired and once Dean nodded, the older alpha continued. “I think you’re anxious and scared that once this contest is over you two won’t ever see each other again. You’re crazy about Cas and I see it on your face everytime you so much as look at him.”

Dean shook his head, gulping more of the alcohol, his throat burning. “Hell no, Benny.”

“It’s true, brother. Do you want me to take a poll of the entire kitchen staff? How about the wait staff? Seriously, grow a pair and tell him.”

“I don’t know. Benny… I just... don’t want to be the idiot alpha that thinks everything will be different this time around. “

“And your point being? My whole marriage is based on those words. 'Things will be different this time.' You should have those words engraved on every church, school, and hospital," Benny said. "Those words give hope to those that need it. Dean, you need to take a chance and find out the whole story before you just throw away what you feel for Castiel.”

Dean nodded and finished his drink before standing up, facing his best friend. “You know what? You’re right. I have to tell Cas how I feel about him.” 

“Which is?” Benny prodded and finished his own drink, the glass clinking on the wooden surface as he set it down.

“That I love him,” Dean stated and took a shaky breath. No matter the outcome of the contest, even if Castiel didn’t win the golden gingerbread, Dean hoped he’d still make Dean the luckiest alpha in Haven.

* * *

Castiel wandered towards the hotel where the contest was being held. It was time to just rip the bandaid off. He was going to have to drop out of the competition since there was no other option. His dreams were put on ice and now that gingerbread castle was melting into a puddle of water. 

Hearing voices, he headed up the stairs and frowned. He could hear both Rowena and Micheal talking.

“You must trust me, Micheal. He’s going to love it.”

Castiel stopped at the top of the stairs and frowned. “Love what?”

Micheal turned around and gulped nervously. “Oh crap. Castiel, you can’t look behind the curtain or you’ll ruin everything.”

“Whatever you’re planning Micheal, I won’t ruin anything. I’m dropping out of the competition. So you can just take the win," Castiel told him, his voice thick from the intense urge to cry. His dreams were about to be destroyed and all because of Micheal Milton.

“Castiel, please. You have to come tomorrow or you’ll ruin everything!" Rowena urged. Micheal told her to wait outside.

The red-haired woman smiled before she spoke once more. “Or perhaps tonight will be the right moment. I’ll leave you two be and dear, don’t give up on the competition because of me. That is not why I entered and wouldn’t want you to just give up on your dream.”

Micheal looked at Castiel when Rowena left them in peace and smiled. “Come here, Castiel. I really should show you something.” Urging the omega to look at his entry, Micheal struggled to hold back his excitement. His gingerbread entry was beautiful and was labelled as a jewelry store. Pressing the button, the doors swung open with the lovely ring in the center on a delicate sugar holder.

“It’s beautiful, Micheal. You really put your money on with a winner. But I don’t get it. You’re going to blow your chance for the trophy if it’s not edible.”

Micheal shook his head and smiled. Pulling the ring from the box, the alpha took Castiel’s hand. “Not the sort of win I’m looking for, Castiel. I entered to win  _ you _ . I want you on my team for life.”

Castiel was floored but the same word that had broken his heart in the first place once again reared its ugly head. The omega had wanted to say yes days ago. He was ready to say yes then if Micheal had asked him... but now, it was complicated. 

“Cas?” Hearing someone enter the room from the balcony, blue eyes turned to lock upon emerald. His heart fell just as Dean left in a hurry. Dean’s pain clearly still scented in the room.

Micheal sighed and frowned looking at Castiel, his own eyes glistening. “Something tells me this isn’t a yes.”

“Micheal this is very impressive and I’m floored. I hope you can understand this. I’m so sorry, Micheal, but I can’t marry you.”

Castiel left Micheal alone, bolting up the stairs to find Dean walking outside to the Impala. The omega whimpered with his own emotional turmoil. “Dean! Dean, wait! Please!”

Dean turned just as he unlocked the car, staring at the omega that made the concept of making up with exes into an art. “I don’t need to talk right now, Cas. I saw enough.”

“You didn’t see everything, Dean,” Castiel pleaded, rushing down the stairs determined to at least tell Dean  _ he  _ was the alpha Cas wanted, not Micheal. 'I want to be with  _ you _ dammit.'

“I had no idea that Micheal was going to do that. I told him no the second you walked out. Please, Dean. Please talk to me,” Castiel pleaded, his eyes already wet, tears falling to the snow beneath his feet. The omega was desperate for the alpha to hear him out, but it seemed that Dean would have none of it. This was breaking his heart all over again.

“Maybe you should go back in there and say yes.”

“But I don’t want to say yes to Micheal. I want you. Dean, why won’t you just let me explain?”

Dean opened the car door and turned to glance at Castiel’s eyes, the tears and the scent of a heart broken omega tearing into his senses. He couldn’t keep doing this song and dance with Castiel. His heart couldn’t take this anymore.

“I’ve seen enough, Cas. And the reason I’m ending this here and now is the same as it was before. It’s not meant to be.” Getting into the Impala, Dean drove off. 

Castiel felt like his heart had just been ripped out of his chest. Crouching down on the stairs, he cried harder than he had before. Everything was going from bad to worse and he didn’t know what to do. He had to fix this somehow or he’d lose everything he wanted. He had already lost Dean again but as Gabriel had told him, the can of worms was wide open. He just needed to figure out what to do with all the raw emotion Dean spurred inside him.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel walked into the kitchens and frowned. He had brought his brother along with him, having told Gabriel about the whole fiasco. It was night time now and there was something the omega knew he needed to speak to Dean about. “Dean? Dammit he’s not even here.”

“People do need sleep, Cassie. Maybe he just went home to bed.”

“But the thing is I’ve tried calling him and he won’t answer any of my calls or text messages. I really screwed things up.” Castiel leaned against one of the counters and whimpered. “What if he never talks to me again?”

“In the grand scheme of things, when a man goes bonkers watching another man proposing to the omega he wants to be with, it means he wants you too.”

“Fuck, I don’t just want Dean for tonight. I want to be  _ his _ , Gabriel. He’s all I can think about and the only person I could ever be with.”

“Then tell him that before it’s too late,” Gabriel suggested, knowing that his brother was head over heels in love with the alpha. 

“I don’t know how. I told him earlier but Dean wouldn’t listen to me.” Castiel groaned and placed his head into his folded arms. The omega was starting to feel like everything was never going to be the way he desired. “I want his pups. I want to be with him for the rest of my life.”

“Then do it the best way you know how,” Benny spoke up. He shrugged and then winked as the omegas gaped at his sudden appearance. “This is my kitchen so I’m usually here for advice on love, mating, and the occasional stressful situation. In this case, it's two people I happen to care about being too stubborn to admit that they love each other. You’ve used the words, now truly  _ show _ him how you feel. You have that competition, don’t you?”

Castiel's eyes started to spark with excitement. Rushing to the fridge and grabbing the chilled dough, the omega unwrapped it and got to work. “Okay, I have 12 hours to get this done. Do me a favor, keep Dean out but make sure he’s there tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, brother. I’ll keep the boss out of his own kitchen. Good luck, Cas.” Benny grinned and helped to grab whatever Castiel needed. Soon the kitchen began to smell of ginger and Christmas magic.

Gabriel helped for a short while before he went home. They all hoped that this would prove to Dean that Castiel truly wanted only one alpha in his life and that man was named Dean Winchester.

* * *

The competition deadline ticked closer as the twins watched Castiel work. Gabriel was also there, frowning with concern. “Hurry up, Cassie. The clock is ticking and if your entry isn’t visible you’ll be disqualified.”

Castiel was exhausted having worked the entire night and faintly heard the final countdown. He had just finished the last touches and stepped out from under the covering.

“Ahhh wonderful. Castiel, you’re the last one to be judged. May we see your entry, please?” Bela requested with a smile.

Castiel nodded and went to the red curtain. With some help from the twins, the rich fabric was soon opened to reveal the last entry to the competition. 

The intricate work of the design was the best work Castiel had ever done. This was his gesture to the Dean that he loved him.

The carousel at a kid’s Christmas fair where they had first kissed.

Not many knew this but when Dean saw the design, the alpha gulped. His emerald eyes widened. The carousel moved on the pedestal and in the front, in gingerbread letters, was a message written in lovely cursive font.  **Dean, be my alpha.**

Before anyone could say anything more, the alpha went to Castiel and wrapped his arms around Cas' slender waist. Lifting Castiel up into his arms, Dean kissed the omega with a passion he had long kept hidden.

Castiel laughed and returned the kiss. “Is that a yes?”

“Damn straight it is," Dean murmured. 

Soon they had to break apart for the final scores. Standing with Castiel, Dean knew that he already had the best prize in Haven. He hoped that Castiel would win the contest even though he had already won Dean’s heart.

“These entries were amazing and very touching. This year’s winner, and the American Gingerbread Champion, is Castiel Novak!” Bela excitedly announced. 

Castiel wanted to pass out. All his hard work and he’d won the competition! The golden gingerbread trophy and the money were one thing, but having Dean was even better.

“Wow, um thank you. I entered this contest to win and here we are. This has been the most amazing day of my life so far.” Castiel beamed before he left the stage for photos. Once everything was said and done, the couple left to celebrate.

Dean knew exactly where to take Castiel. Standing before them was the very carousel that had sparked their love the first time they ever rode it. “What do you think?”

“Wow, I didn’t even know this was still here!” Castiel gushed and quickly got onto the stand. Climbing up onto one of the horses, the omega grinned. “How did you manage to pull this off?”

“I have my ways, sweetheart.” Dean grinned, climbing up next to Castiel, and kissed him. Moans escaped from both of them, a fire ignited, knowing that they would never let each other go this time around. The magic of gingerbread seemed to have sparked a love that had never truly died.

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean was about to finish the kiss when his cell phone went off along with Castiel’s. Both looked at the names and giggled. “Hey Sammy. Yeah Cas is right here with me. Whoa wait what? Okay, we’re on the way.”

Castiel watched Dean, looking concerned. “What did Sam say?”

“Gabe’s in labor and on the way to the hospital. That pup is coming now.”

Dean helped his mate climb down from the structure before they both ran to the Impala. 

The drive was quiet but both hoped that maybe one day Castiel would be in the same position as his brother.

Rushing into labor and delivery, Castiel and Dean knew that this could be a long wait. Both sat down quietly, stealing kisses and snuggling. It was only a few hours later that Sam had come out to his brother and eventual brother-in-law. 

Castiel held the newborn pup, cradling the baby gently in his arms, while he stood in the recovery room. Gabriel was exhausted and looked like he’d gone through hell. Castiel watched the pup wrap his tiny hand around Castiel’s finger with a dazed fascination.

"Hello, little guy. You had a rough night, huh? Well I guess you’re a Christmas baby. One bit of advice though, pup: Don’t let your big sisters mess with you. If you need some help come to me, okay?”

The tiny pup squeaked and Castiel felt tears in his eyes. He never expected to fall in love with such a tiny pup but it happened every single time he’d first met Gabriel’s children.

Handing him back to his mother, Castiel smiled. He turned, noticing the look Dean was giving him.

Titling his head curiously, Castiel paused and then smelt the overwhelming scent of the alpha’s hunger. “Alpha?”

Dean couldn’t take it any longer and grabbed Castiel’s hand, excusing them both. He rushed Castiel into an empty room, locked the door, and pounced. Castiel was startled but yelped adorably once Dean had him on the hospital bed. 

“Alpha, what’s gotten into you?”

“Seeing you holding that pup. Cas… I want to see you full of my pups. I need you, omega.” 

Castiel laughed and opened his pants. For now it would have to be quick but later on they could fully explore each other.

Bending over the bed, the omega felt slick gushing out of his hole. He moaned lowly when Dean pushed inside him. The bed rocked while they had quick frenzied sex. “Yes Alpha. Fill me!”

“Dammit Cas… I want to claim you and fill you up nice and full!” Dean roared, rocking his hips, his knot already expanding, catching on the rim of Castiel’s hole. Both of them groaned. 

When the knot finally went down, Castiel and Dean got dressed. On the way out of the room, they noticed a nurse looking at them with disapproval. Muttering their apologies, Castiel and Dean burst into laughter heading back into Gabriel’s room. 

With one look at the new couple, Gabriel and Sam burst into laughter. It seemed that everything had indeed worked out for Castiel. 

What had started as a disaster had turned into the best Christmas Castiel had ever had. He had won the competition and his dream gingerbread alpha.

The End


End file.
